


Motherly Comfort

by christinawithav



Category: The Royals (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Future Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: Eleanor comforts her daugther on a stormy night.





	Motherly Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I watched for the first time in March and instantly became hooked, and then spent the next two weeks catching up. I adore the relationship between Eleanor and Jasper. Even though I'm still ticked at how season four ended, I'm still keeping my fingers crossed for season five.

Disclaimer: The Royals belongs to Mark Schwann.

AN: I'm sorry for all errors, this is unbeated. Also I'm not a Robert fan or a fan of his pairing with Willow. You'll see it in the fic so if you like both, I advise you not to read on.

....

August 2027

Eleanor put her three month old daughter Helena down in her crib, sighing in relief that she was finally asleep. Her twin brother Alexander always went to sleep without trouble.

She was of course named for her Eleanor's mother Helena, who had died from breast cancer in March of the previous year.

Eleanor quietly left the room of her twins and went to her bedroom, Jasper was at an event with Liam, but they would no doubt be coming back soon.

Both men hated being out on rainy nights with a passion.

Just then her phone dinged letting her know she had a text and she looked at her phone screen.

Hey babe,

We should be leaving within the next hour

See you soon

Forever your love Jasper

Eleanor grinned, they found ways to say I love You multiple times a day and even after all these years still left love letters to each other in the palace library in their special book.

Jasper was the head of her brother Liam's security detail, Liam was the king of England after Robert had been killed.

Eleanor scowled as she thought of her oldest brother, he had been a good man until he had been believed to be killed in a plane crash.

She had rejoiced along with the entire nation when months later it was revealed he had been alive on a deserted island.

But as the months wore on it became painfully obvious he had changed and not for the better.

She saw how he treated Liam but passed it off as brotherly rivalry, she couldn't blame Robert for being angry at Liam hooking up with Kathryn.

After she had returned from working with Sebastian abroad, Jasper nearly lost his life in a shooting and she saw how Robert had been treating him all along.

It was her life and she wouldn't let Robert interfere with it any longer.

After he had used his powers to disband parliament it was obvious he was turning into a power hungry man.

It had been painful but she joined in the plot to bring him down, it happened during Robert's wedding day to Willow Moreno.

Willow was a friend of Liam's and it was obvious his reason for pursuing her was to get back at Liam, maybe Robert had loved her in his way.

Willow later admitted she had loved Robert for a while until she opened her eyes to who he truly was, she admitted later the only reason she got with him in the first place was because Liam would never see her as more than a friend.

When it came time for Willow to say I do, she had revealed in front of the entire world Robert had caused the black out that had crippled the whole country for a full day and night and then they played a recording Helena had made with one of Robert's accomplices.

Then Willow had stalked out of the church with Robert going after her.

Robert had been shot by a sniper as he came outside and died instantly.

Eleanor had mourned him but it soon vanished as his crimes came to light, he had been a part of the plot that killed their father King Simon, and of course planning to keep parliament abolished forever.

Thankfully Liam had brought parliament back after becoming king.  
......

Eleanor was briefly brought out of her memories as a huge boom of thunder came and then the rain began pouring.

It had been raining off and on all day and now night.

Liam was married himself, he had reconnected with his greatest love Ophelia Pryce, she was a dancer and Liam had gone to see the show eight months after becoming king.

The reason he had gone was to get closure, to assure her he hadn't meant to get her father Ted killed, even though he'd been the one to kill King Simon.

She admitted she'd been angry for a long time but had come to England hoping to run into him.

Eleanor was wary when Liam told her, but her then reminded her where would she and Jasper be if they hadn't believed in each other.

Eleanor soon renewed her friendship with Ophelia, and two years after the bloodbath as the people called Robert and Willow's almost wedding, Eleanor and Jasper had married.

Ophelia had been maid of honor.

Liam and Kathryn had broken up well before Eleanor's wedding day, the media pressure from dating the King of England and seeing the bond between Liam and Ophelia.

Eleanor was not sorry to see her go.

In April of the next year, Eleanor had given birth to Simon James, named for her father and also their good friend James Hill, who was like a second father to her and for Jasper, the father he had never had.

In May Liam and Ophelia got engaged which needless to say caused a worldwide uproar, but they faced it together, and married in April of the next year.

As the years went by Eleanor focused on her charity foundation and she and Jasper added to her family, in addition to Simon, they had Emily Elizabeth who was three, and then their twins.

Sadly, her mother had died within a year of Emily's birth.

But Eleanor could be happy at how much their relationship had been better as the years had gone by.

Liam and Ophelia had married earlier this year and were currently expecting twins of their own.  
.....  
Just then another boom of thunder came which made Eleanor jump and then she heard a cry.

"Mummy!"

Eleanor jumped out of bed and hurried to her daughter's room.

The three-year-old had tears running down her cheeks and held out her arms toward her mother.

Eleanor sat on the bed and embraced her, " Don't worry mummy is here, you're inside and it can't get you."

"But it loud and scary mummy."

"I know honey," Eleanor kissed her daughter's cheek.

Just then Simon came in, "What's with the small fry?"

Eleanor looked at her son, as always her heart swelled at how he was a tiny version of Jasper, while Emily had Eleanor's hair and Jasper's eyes.

Their twins were a combination of both parents.

"The storm is scaring her."

Simon came and sat on the other side of Emily, he was always very protective of her and showing the same for his other tiny siblings.

Eleanor smiled, "Let me tell you all your favorite story."

The story of a princess who was a mess and the man who many saw as a bad boy, but once you saw underneath the personality he presented had a heart of gold.

She saw Emily had fallen asleep and then she saw a happy look come to Simon's face, he hopped off the bed and hurried to the doorway.

Eleanor smiled as she watched Jasper pick up their soon, "Hey buddy."

He smiled at her, "I got home a few minutes ago and changed, I'll put him back to bed."

Eleanor nodded and checked to see if Emily was still asleep.

She was, so Eleanor quietly left and went back to bed herself, soon Jasper came and joined her.

"Thought we'd never get out of there."

Eleanor kissed him, "No one ever said protecting the king was glamorous."

"No, but he's definitely a good man and my brother in every way except blood."

"And he feels the same for you Jasper Frost, you've always been more of a friend and brother to him than Robert ever was."

"I love you so much," He whispered.

"And I love you."

They kissed and lay down holding each other, the storm outside seemed to get more intense, and minutes later neither were surprised to see Emily hurry in.

They let her lay between them and they cuddled her, wanting her and all their children to always feel safe, they also knew she'd likely sleep with them the whole night.

Years before Eleanor never would've imagined her life this way, drugs were her constant companion and at her worst she never imagined herself living that long.

Thankfully she and Liam both had happiness, she was also glad Willow eventually found someone worthy of her and had a son and daughter who were friends with Eleanor's children.

Eleanor soon let sleep claim her.

AN2: I know this went totally all over the place, once I started writing my muse just took over, I wrote out what I wished had happened in the season finale. Also I didn't know what to do with Cyrus so that's why he wasn't in here. Hoping for season five and that Robert will finally be brought down. Once again I'm sorry for all errors.

Eleanor quietly left the room of her twins and went to her bedroom, Jasper was at an event with Liam, but they would no doubt be coming back soon.

 

Both men hated being out on rainy nights with a passion.

 

Just then her phone dinged letting her know she had a text and she looked at her phone screen.

 

Hey babe,

 

We should be leaving within the next hour

 

See you soon

 

Forever your love Jasper

 

Eleanor grinned, they found ways to say I love you multiple times a day and even after all these years still left love letters to each other in the palace library in their special book.

 

Jasper was the head of her brother Liam's security detail, Liam was the king of England after Robert had been killed.

 

Eleanor scowled as she thought of her oldest brother, he had been a good man until he had been believed to be killed in a plane crash.

 

She had rejoiced along with the entire nation when months later it was revealed he had been alive on a deserted island.

 

But as the months wore on it became painfully obvious he had changed and not for the better.

 

She saw how he treated Liam but passed it off as brotherly rivalry, she couldn't blame Robert for being angry at Liam hooking up with Kathryn.

 

After she had returned from working with Sebastian abroad, Jasper nearly lost his life in a shooting and she saw how Robert had been treating him all along.

 

It was her life and she wouldn't let Robert interfere with it any longer.

 

After he had used his powers to disband parliament it was obvious he was turning into a power hungry man.

 

It had been painful but she joined in the plot to bring him down, it happened during Robert's wedding day to Willow Moreno.

 

Willow was a friend of Liam's and it was obvious his reason for pursuing her was to get back at Liam, maybe Robert had loved her in his way.

 

Willow later admitted she had loved Robert for awhile until she opened her eyes to who he truly was, she admitted later the only reason she got with him in the first place was because Liam would never see her as more than a friend.

 

When it came time for Willow to say I do, she had revealed in front of the entire world Robert had caused the black out that had crippled the whole country for a full day and night and then they played a recording Helena had made with one of Robert's accomplices.

 

Then Willow had stalked out of the church with Robert going after her.

 

Robert had been shot by a sniper as he came outside and died instantly. 

 

Eleanor had mourned him but it soon vanished as his crimes came to light, he had been a part of the plot that killed their father King Simon, and of course planning to keep parliament abolished forever.

 

Thankfully Liam had brought parliament back after becoming king.

......

 

Eleanor was briefly brought out of her memories as a huge boom of thunder came and then the rain began pouring.

 

It had been raining off and on all day and now night.

 

Liam was married himself, he had reconnected with his greatest love Ophelia Pyrce, she was a dancer and Liam had gone to see the show eight months after becoming king.

 

The reason he had gone was to get closure, to assure her he hadn't meant to get her father Ted killed, even though he'd been the one to kill King Simon.

 

She admitted she'd been angry for a long time but had come to England hoping to run into him.

 

Eleanor was wary when Liam told her, but her then reminded her where would she and Jasper be if they hadn't believed in each other.

 

Eleanor soon renewed her friendship with Ophelia, and two years after the bloodbath as the people called Robert and Willow's almost wedding, Eleanor and Jasper had married.

 

Ophelia had been maid of honor.

 

Liam and Kathryn had broken up well before Eleanor's wedding day, the media pressure from dating the King of England and seeing the bond between Liam and Ophelia.

 

Eleanor was not sorry to see her go.

 

In April of the next year, Eleanor had given birth to Simon James, named for her father and also their good friend James Hill, who was like a second father to her and forJasper, the father he had never had.

 

In May Liam and Ophelia got engaged which need less to say caused a worldwide uproar, but they faced it together, and married in April of the next year.

 

As the years went by Eleanor focused on her charity foundation and she and Jasper added to her family, in addition to Simon, they had Emily Elizabeth who was three, and then their twins.

 

Sadly her mother had died within a year of Emily's birth.

 

But Eleanor could be happy at how much their relationship had been better as the years had gone by.

 

Liam and Ophelia had married earlier this year and were currently expecting twins of their own.

.....

Just then another boom of thunder came which made Eleanor jump and then she heard a cry.

 

"Mummy!"

 

Eleanor jumped out of bed and hurried to her daughter's room.

 

The three year old had tears running down her cheeks and held out her arms toward her mother.

 

Eleanor sat on the bed and embraced her, " Don't worry mummy is here, you're inside and it can't get you."

 

"But it loud and scary mummy."

 

"I know honey," Eleanor kissed her daughter's cheek.

 

Just then Simon came in, "What's with the small fry?"

 

Eleanor looked at her son, as always her heart swelled at how he was a tiny version of Jasper, while Emily had Eleanor's hair and Jasper's eyes.

 

Thier twins were a combination of both parents.

 

"The storm is scaring her."

 

Simon came and sat on the other side of Emily, he was always very protective of her and showing the same for his other tiny siblings.

 

Eleanor smiled, "Let me tell you all your favorite story."

 

The story of a princess who was a mess and the man who many saw as a bad boy, but once you saw underneath the personality he presented had a heart of gold.

 

She saw Emily had fallen asleep and then she saw a happy look come to Simon's face, he hopped off the bed and hurried to the doorway.

 

Eleanor smiled as she watched Jasper pick up their soon, "Hey buddy."

 

He smiled at her, "I got home a few minutes ago and changed, I'll put him back to bed."

 

Eleanor nodded and checked to see if Emily was still asleep.

 

She was, so Eleanor quietly left and went back to bed herself, soon Jasper came and joined her.

 

"Thought we'd never get out of there."

 

Eleanor kissed him, "No one ever said protecting the king was glamorous."

 

"No, but he's definitely a good man and my brother in every way except blood."

 

"And he feels the same for you Jasper Frost, you've always been more of a friend and brother to him than Robert ever was."

 

"I love you so much," He whispered.

 

"And I love you."

 

They kissed and lay down holding each other, the storm outside seemed to get more intense, and minutes later neither were surprised to see Emily hurry in.

 

They let her lay between them and they cuddled her, wanting her and all their children to always feel safe, they also knew she'd likely sleep with them the whole night.

 

Years before Eleanor never would've imagined her life this way, drugs were her constant companion and at her worst she never imagined herself living that long.

 

Thankfully she and Liam both had happiness, she was also glad Willow eventually found someone worthy of her and had a son and daugther who were friends with Eleanor's children.

 

Eleanor soon let sleep claim her.

 

AN2: I know this went totally all over the place, once I started writing my muse just took over, I wrote out what I wished had happened in the season finale. Also I didn't know what to do with Cyrus so that's why he wasn't in here. Hoping for season five and that Robert will finally be brought down. Once again I'm sorry for all errors.


End file.
